Technology, especially computer technology, has made it easier to collect and store information and data. However, in order for data to be useful, the data must be readily available and organized in a manner that is relevant to a user. For example, in the telecommunications field, data is maintained for the various equipment in the telecommunications network, such as switches and local loops. The data is used by a variety of users for a variety of purposes. For example, a central office technician, a network engineer and a loop tester may use data that describes the equipment in a central office. However, since the users' needs differ, the data needs to be tailored to each user's specific needs to maximize the usefulness of the data. Unfortunately, the data is not always tailored to meet each user's specific needs.
In particular, a central office technician needs data describing the equipment and wiring associated with a central office. The data is used for provisioning, verifying equipment assignments and troubleshooting. In particular, data about the digital loop carrier (“DLC”) systems, multiplexers, and test pairs in the central office is needed. Some of this information may be currently collected for other purposes, but some of this information is not currently collected. However, even if the information is currently collected, the information may not be readily available to the central office technician or may not be available in a form that is useful to the central office technician.
Some central offices use labels attached to equipment bays to provide some of the necessary information. For example, when equipment is installed in a central office, a small label is attached to the bay that provides information about the equipment. The label may include a system identifier or information about related equipment, such as a multiplexer. However, the use of labels is problematic because every piece of equipment may not be labeled, the information that can be shown on a label is limited, and the labels can fall off so that the information is lost.
Some technicians remember information about the equipment in the central office or keep a set of personal notes. However, once these technicians leave the central office, the information is no longer available. Without access to the information, a technician must walk around the central office and try and collect the information or try and get the information from a source that is not tailored to the technician's needs. In a large central office, walking around the facility to obtain the information is very inefficient.
Once the information is collected, the collected information must be properly maintained. Information related to DLC systems can change over time. Some information changes frequently, some information changes less frequently and some information does not change at all unless the equipment is removed. If the data is not properly maintained, then data inaccuracies occur. Data inaccuracies can result in customer service interruptions or in time wasted by a technician as the technician tries to resolve or work around the problem.
Thus, there is a need for providing information to a technician in a central office that is useful for provisioning, assigning equipment and troubleshooting. The information should be organized so that it facilitates the technician's tasks and should be adapted for use in both large and small central offices. The information also should be readily accessible to the technician. In addition, the information should be maintained so that data inaccuracies are minimized.